


Jasper's Little Whore

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld ot3 - Freeform, Human AU, Jaspidot - Freeform, Jaspisdot - Freeform, Lasperdot, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, jaspis - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, rough consensual sex, trans jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis confesses that Jasper's too gentle with her, and wants it a little rougher.</p><p>Please don't give me shit for this the title makes it look bad but I promise it's actually cute ok I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"you never want to have sex anymore!" Jasper growled, and Lapis took a step backwards, slightly offended.

"What part of 'I don't want to' do you not get?!" Lapis snapped back. Jasper groaned in irritation, her teeth were clenched in anger, and she grabbed Lapis' arm.

"Jasper…" she warned, but the taller of the two didn't let go.

"Lapis, look. I don't want to fight." She sighed, and Lapis frowned in response.

"Tell me what you're upset about, let's talk about this." Jasper tried to be understanding instead of yelling at Lapis for being difficult, after all, it wouldn't solve anything if all they did was fight. Lapis blushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, and Jasper became slightly confused.

"What? What is it?" She asked impatiently, and Lapis lifted her head up to look at Jasper, blushing furiously.

"It's gotten…boring, okay? We always do the same things.." Lapis mumbled, averting her eyes once again.

"Boring?! Why? You told me it's always good for you!" She said, slightly offended by what Lapis had said.

"It's just…too gentle or whatever. It doesn't do anything for me.." Lapis explained hesitantly. Jasper nearly laughed.

"So…you want me to be rougher with you?" She grinned in amusement, and Lapis pulled her arm away.

"Yes! Okay? Are you happy now?" She crossed her arms in frustration, and continued to face away from Jasper, averting her gaze.

"You should have just said so, Lapis. I didn't want to hurt you, that's all." Jasper explained, and pulled Lapis into a warm hug. Lapis didn't protest, instead, she gladly rested her head against Jasper's chest, and Jasper smiled warmly.

Lapis felt Jasper's arm moved, and thought she was letting go of her, but instead Jasper took her chin in her hand, and caught her in a heated kiss. It sent butterflies burning through her chest, caught by surprise and sudden need. Jasper's kiss was something she could never get tired of, and Jasper knew it.

Lapis suddenly felt Jasper's large palm rubbing circles into her ass over her jeans, followed by a firm squeeze. Lapis hummed into Jasper's mouth, and Jasper grinned into the kiss.

"So, you want it rough?" Jasper panted as the kiss was broken, and Lapis nodded bashfully before being lifted up from the ground and pushed against the wall rather suddenly. The larger of the two bit down on her girlfriend's earlobe, causing Lapis to cry out.

"Hmm, you're a kinky little bitch, aren't you?" Jasper laughed cruelly, and Lapis panted quietly with excitement.

"Jasper…" she moaned, Lapis could already feel herself becoming absolutely soaked, even more so by the second. Jasper ran her tongue along the skin of her neck, and bit down without remorse.

"I bet you're already soaking wet," she growled, sucking a hickey into her tan skin. Lapis wasn't going to leave this room without a few marks to prove what had happened in here.

"Yes, Jasper, fuck me already..do it," she begged, but Jasper had other plans.

"Not yet." She set Lapis back down on her feet, and before Lapis could complain, she took Lapis by the arm, and made her kneel in front of a kitchen chair, which she sat down in and pulled down her pants. Jasper's erection sprang free, causing Lapis' eyes to widen, and her mouth to salivate with anticipation.

"Suck me off." Jasper commanded, and Lapis got to work immediately, leaning forward and taking the head of Jasper's cock in her mouth. Lapis' little tongue swirled around the sensitive tip, and Jasper grunted her approval. Lapis looked up at Jasper with wide eyes and took it deeper, resisting the urge to gag religiously by swallowing.

Jasper was getting impatient, and moved a hand to rest on the back of Lapis' head, pushing her down further with very little force. Lapis complied, and moved down, taking more of Jasper's cock into her her mouth, not once breaking eye contact. Lapis was running out of air, but she pressed on, continuing to swallow further and further down Jasper's shaft.

Soon enough, though, Lapis came back up and gasped for air, syrupy strands of saliva still hanging off of Jasper's cock and connecting to Lapis' tongue, which hung out of her open mouth.

"K-..keep going, don't stop." Jasper panted, and Lapis moved to continue, easily sliding back to where she had left off and sucking down on the throbbing flesh of Jasper's shaft until she had reached the base.

"Ah, shit..yes.." she tilted her head back, and held Lapis' head there, preventing her from moving. Jasper looked back down to see Lapis' face, who's eyes were watering slightly, and she let her go.

"Shit,Lapis, are you alright?" Jasper bit her lip in worry, but Lapis nodded.

"I'm fine, Jasper, god," She insisted, and returned to the task at hand. Lapis took the cock back into her mouth again, and began bobbing back and forth, causing her saliva to gargle in her mouth. Jasper couldn't help herself, and grabbed Lapis by her hair. She began to move Lapis even faster, causing her to drool all over Jasper's groin,her balls were soaked in Lapis' saliva. Lapis gagged as her lover's cock ravaged her throat, eyes rolling upwards into her head. She tried to keep eye contact, but it was really hard for her.

"Fuck! Oh, just a little more…" Jasper warned, she tossed her head back and fucked Lapis' throat with her cock, a thin line of drool seeping from the corner of her lips. Lapis came back up for a brief gasp for air, and then shoved Jasper back in her mouth. Jasper pushed Lapis all the way down, watching her desperate eyes look up at her. Lapis bobbed her head slightly, but then Jasper pushed her all the way to the base, bottoming out in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks, attempting to push away, but Jasper held her in place, making sure she couldn't.

"You wanted this, you little slut." Jasper growled, and as more of Lapis' thick saliva seeped out, her throat swallowed again, and that's what pushed Jasper over the edge. Jasper growled as her orgasm exploded all over Lapis' throat. The blue haired woman was let go, and took the opportunity to move away, keeping Jasper's tip in her mouth to savor the flavour.

"Don't you dare swallow yet, I want to see it…" Jasper managed to gasp out, and Lapis gave Jasper's tip a hard lick, which made her groan as if she were in pain, immense pleasure extending her orgasm.

After a few moments, Jasper's orgasm had passed, and she ran a hand through Lapis short hair.

"Let me see.." Jasper requested, and Lapis opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue. It held a rather large amount of Jasper's cum, creamy and potent.

"Good girl…" Jasper praised, ruffling her hair lovingly. Lapis closed her mouth and swished around the thick spend a few times. It tasted bitter and slightly salty, but it was Jasper's, and that was all that mattered. She hummed with satisfaction, and then swallowed, showing Jasper her mouth once more, and then smirking mischievously.

"Mm, come here so I can fuck you…" Jasper pumped her cock in her hands a few times, and Lapis stepped out of her jeans and panties, climbing up on top of her girlfriend. Lapis lined up her soaking cunt with the head of Jasper's cock, and prepared to sit down on it, but not without teasing Jasper first.

Lapis sat right on the length of her dick, letting it push between her pussy lips and making Jasper become incredibly frustrated. Lapis slightly rocked back and forth against the cock, eyes closed and mouth curled in a mischievous smile. 

"Damn it Lapis, put it in already.." Jasper commanded impatiently, and reached out her arms to grab Lapis' waist, but was slapped away.

"Let me do it!" She huffed, which earned her a blank stare, and then a chuckle. Lapis' eyebrows quirked in response, but she couldn't help smiling when Jasper laughed.

"Go ahead then." The larger of the two leaned back in the chair, and rested her arms behind her head. Lapis looked back down towards Jasper's crotch, and struggled to get herself above her erection again. The blue haired woman then lined up the head with her entrance, and it slipped in. Lapis glanced back up at Jasper as she heard a soft hum, and then re-focused on what she was doing.

Lapis slowly slid down the length of Jasper's cock, painfully slow. The blonde woman let out a satisfied puff of air when Lapis had reached the base, and now had Jasper's entire cock within her tight, warm sheath. Lapis wore a subtle smile as she ghosted a hand over her lower stomach, a bright pink blush across her face.

"…You're so beautiful.." Jasper mumbled out, and Lapis' subtle smile became a mischievous grin.

"I thought we agreed you were gonna treat me like a slut." Lapis reminded her in a sly tone, splaying her hands over Jasper's broad chest. They hadn't even fully undressed yet, both of them still had their shirts on.

"You can't even let me compliment you without being a brat..?" Jasper rumbled, her voice booming in her chest. It caused goosebumps to rise on Lapis' arms and neck, her nipples becoming hard.

"What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?" The lithe girl challenged, pushing up Jasper's tank top and sports bra to get to her bare chest. Jasper's nipples hardened at the sudden exposure to the cold temperature of the kitchen, and Lapis ran a thumb over one, silencing Jasper for only a second before she decided to respond.

"Maybe I should, teach you some manners you little whore," Jasper spat. Lapis' cunt twitched, and Jasper felt it.

"Mm, teach me, Jaspy.." she near moaned, taking a nipple into her warm mouth, Jasper accidentally let out a soft gasp.

"I'm going to pound you until you can't walk, maybe you'll learn the-" Jasper growled.

"Then stop fucking talking and do it already." Lapis interrupted, giving Jasper's nipple a final hard lick before Jasper took control of the situation. She brought Lapis to her feet, bending her over against the table roughly.

"You wanted to be treated like a slut, this is how sluts get treated." Jasper snarled, and began pounding into Lapis' pussy without relent. Lapis let out a squeaky moan when Jasper did so, cheek pressed against the table and legs happily spread to receive her "punishment".

Jasper fucked her into the table with unforgiving thrusts, the table legs squeaked across the floor everytime her hips slapped into Lapis' backside.

"Y-you be-heh-tter pull out-t..!" Lapis barely managed to stutter. Her mind was blank, and all she could focus on was the warmth that was pooling in her core, it was so close, so very close. Suddenly, Jasper thrusted into her quite forcefully, reaching a spot deep inside her, and it sent her orgasm bubbling over the edge.

"Aahn, yes," Lapis moaned loudly, her mouth gaped in pleasure, as her eyes rolled up to hide behind her eyelids. Lapis' cunt tightened around Jasper's cock, causing even more of a snug fit for her, which made Jasper grunt in surprise.

"Shit, Lapis..!" Jasper groaned as her eyebrows furrowed,Lapis' pussy felt like pure heaven, but she wasn't quite caught up to Lapis yet. Fortunately, she was only about half-way there. Lapis' hole became coated with creamy, sticky natural lubricant, making the tight fit a little easier to thrust into.

Jasper was still going, and she was thrusting hard and fast, which only served to lengthen her orgasm. Lapis didn't even make a noise at this point, she could barely even breath. That's when Jasper stopped thrusting, and Lapis managed to regain her thoughts.

"Why are you stopping? Keep going!" Lapis complained, but Jasper pulled out. Lapis grew confused, until Jasper grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over.

"Who said I was stopping? I just want to see your face when I make you come for the second time." Jasper sneered, and Lapis rolled her eyes.

"If you manage to make me come.." she challenged. Jasper wore a dangerous grin.

"You little bitch. Just for that, I'm gonna make you squirt." She promised, and began to thrust again, startling Lapis and catching her off guard. Their skin slapped together and Lapis grunted as Jasper hit her particularly deep.

"Just try it, you asshole-uhn!" Lapis panted, her eyes squeezed shut as Jasper mercilously pounded into her once again, focused on making Lapis come as hard as she could. Jasper had only managed to make Lapis squirt once before, and she had been using a vibrator to get her there. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut, and think before she spoke for once.

Jasper was getting closer and closer to her climax, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Lapis' legs were spread as far as the go, and her hands were held above her head obediently. Jasper grinned at the sight and quickened her pace, drawing out the loudest of moans from the small woman. She then grinned devilishly, gripped Lapis' thighs and pulled her in to Jasper's thrusts, causing Jasper's cock to rather roughly smash into the entrance to Lapis' womb.

"Fuck…fuck!" Lapis cried, her eyes rolled back into her head and a thin line of drool escaped from the corner of her lips. She had completely forgot Jasper was watching, and lost control of her facial expressions. Jasper briefly chuckled in satisfaction, but couldn't help letting a soft moan out as well. Her cock was swollen and pulsating near painfully, indicating she was about to come, but not before Lapis, not yet.

Jasper let go of one of Lapis' thighs and pushed a large, calloused thumb into Lapis' clit, causing her to howl like some sort of animal. It was all so intense, and her eyes began to water in response. Lapis was hanging on desperately, and Jasper could feel it. Her thighs were twitching, cunt clenching and her tongue hung out of her mouth without a care. Despite her persistence, Jasper wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

Her thumb rubbed slow, gentle circles into Lapis' clit, and she absolutely lost it. Fireworks burst before her eyes as she was paralyzed, yet still shaking from such a powerful orgasm. Jasper continued to pound into the entrance of her womb, causing her to gasp everytime whether she liked it or not. Just when Jasper thought she hadn't succeeded in giving Lapis what she had promised, a warm fluid flooded over Jasper's dick, and Jasper's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down to see Lapis squirting all over her.

She was glad she'd made Lapis come not once, but twice, but Jasper was about to blow her load, and she couldn't do it inside. Jasper pulled out of her, cock jumping as it pulsed with life, it was true agony. Lapis panted uselessly on the table, not bothering to move at all, until Jasper pulled her up onto her feet, only to find she couldn't even stand on her own.

The taller of the two managed to get Lapis to kneel in front of the chair, and Jasper sat down in front of her, face beet red.

"Where you wan' it, Jaspy?" Lapis slurred, pressing the hot length of Jasper's dick up against her cheek. Jasper hissed as Lapis' hand gripped the base.

"How about..your face..?" Jasper requested sheepishly, and Lapis smiled goofily. 

"Mm…sure.." she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and backed away from Jasper's erection, pointing it at her face. Her delicate hands were wrapped around the shaft, and she jacked Jasper off somewhat lazily, ready to receive her prize.

Not soon after, Jasper tossed her head back and moaned throatily, her cock spewing hot, sticky cum all over Lapis' face. Some stuck to her eye lashes, some got in her hair, and some fell in her mouth as well, salty and smelling like Jasper, one of her favourite scents.

Jasper shot rope after rope, and when it was over, she sighed with relief. Lapis closed her mouth and swallowed what had landed on her tongue. The blonde looked down to see Lapis with cum splattered all over her face, she couldn't even open her eyes, but Lapis didn't seem to mind.

"It's so warm.." she finally said, and Jasper chuckled in amusement. That's when Lapis tried to remove the stuff from her eyes. 

"I'll go get a towel.." Jasper offered, and got up from the chair, stepping around Lapis.

"Thanks, Jaspy.." Lapis rasped, and rested her head against the chair. She hoped they could do something like this every night, maybe even with toys next time.


	2. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis decides to invite an ex over for a little bit of fun.

"Lapis, you've got to be kidding. I'm not going through with this." Jasper asserted, but Lapis only turned the page of her magazine, not bothered by her tone in the least.

"Oh come on, Jasper, it'll be fun! You'll like it a lot, and, besides," she looked up from her magazine with a smirk.

"She's kinky as hell, I would know." Lapis chuckled to herself, and Jasper growled in annoyance. This was bullshit, sharing Lapis with another girl was out of the question, Lapis was her girlfriend. She should have her all to herself, right? Lapis sighed and put down the reading material that she had barely been skimming, and stood up, approaching Jasper.

"It'll be fun Jaspy, trust me. You said we could be more adventurous, why are you getting cold feet now?" Lapis said as she splayed a hand over Jasper's bicep, appreciating her strength like she would do so often.

"Lapis, I never said I'd be okay with a threesome, and with your ex of all people?! Why!" Jasper snarled with anger, but Lapis managed to calm her down, she rubbed circles into her skin, reassuring her carefully.

"Trust me, Jaspy, you'll love it, I know you will.." Lapis promised in a soft tone, reaching up on her tippy-toes to give Jasper a sweet kiss on the lips. Jasper sighed, and kissed her back. She couldn't say no to Lapis, not when she was so sure that she would enjoy this.

"So, when are we doing this then?" Jasper asked, and Lapis grinned with excitement.

"Today, quite soon, actually," Lapis said, watching Jasper's smile fade into a look of horror.

"Wait, Lapis, today? I'm not ready, I should-" Jasper panicked, but was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get that." Lapis giggled, and walked towards the door. When she opened it, the short blonde girl walked in, and looked Jasper up and down, seemingly uninterested.

"Hey, Peri!" Lapis said with a smile, and pulled her into a tight hug. Jasper felt a twinge of jealousy, and decided to face away as if she didn't care. Their breakup had been mutual, but how can they even still be friends, let alone think it would be fun to have a threesome? 

"So..this is where you're living these days?" Peridot asked as she took a good look at their apartment. It was rather simple, cream coloured walls, plain, second hand furniture, and cheap art on the wall bought from Ikea.

"Well, it's a start." Lapis shrugged. They both walked further in and sat down in the living room across from Jasper, who didn't look too happy to see her.

"Come on, Jasper, don't be rude." Lapis frowned at her, and Jasper rolled her eyes. What other choice was Lapis giving her, here? She faced the two and sat up, this was going to be a long night.

"And Jasper just couldn't keep her hands to herself, god, when can she ever?" Lapis laughed, and so did Peridot. Lapis took another sip of lemonade, smirking playfully at Jasper, who was embarrassed beyond belief. They'd been talking for ages now, or, about twenty minutes, but that's what it felt like.

"Uh, when are we going to…?" Jasper asked hesitantly, and they both looked at her. The large woman looked down at the floor with embarrassment.

"You're so impatient, aren't you? …Well, I can't lie. I was thinking the same thing." Lapis chuckled. She set down her glass, and scooted closer to Peridot, biting her lip with excitement. Her hand swiftly splayed over Peridot's thigh, and the blonde's breath hitched. Jasper looked up to see how close they were.

"What do you think, Peri?" Lapis got so close, their lips almost brushed together, and the girl was speechless.

"O-…okay.." she agreed, and Lapis wasted no time in mashing their lips together, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other on her thigh. Jasper watched intently as Lapis began to slowly make out with Peridot, their lips smacking together lewdly and both of their cheeks becoming a slight pink. Jasper would have expected herself to be jealous, but, in all honesty, it was kind of hot. In fact, she was so hypnotized by their make out session that she barely noticed the erection that was straining in her pants already.

Lapis couldn't help but notice this out of the corner of her eye, and pulled away from Peridot's lips. A thread of saliva still connected them, but Lapis broke the thread with a quick swipe of her tongue over her lips.

"Someone looks excited." Lapis hummed teasingly, staring down at Jasper's crotch blatantly. The larger woman blushed, not exactly knowing how to react. Peridot followed Lapis' eyes, and saw just how big Jasper was. No wonder Lapis loved her so much, how could she ever not be satisfied with..that?

"Come on," Lapis said as she grabbed Peridot's hand, and dragged her across the living room to kneel down in front of Jasper with her. Lapis smiled up at Jasper mischievously, and began unzipping her pants. Jasper didn't say anything, she couldn't. It was best to let Lapis take the lead anyways, this was her idea after all.

Jasper's huge erection sprung free, it wasn't fully erect, but Lapis could fix that. She licked the tip, and let it sink between her lips, which caused Jasper to hiss with pleasure. The lithe woman's tongue pressed against the very tip, and then teased the underside of the head. Jasper's head lulled back, and she sighed quietly. Then, when she didn't expect it, Lapis began feeding it further into her mouth, taking it in ever so slowly, stopping half way, and pulling back her head to tease the tip.

"Ahh, Lapis..." Jasper breathed, and Peridot smirked in amusement. She watched as Lapis once again began sinking it further past her lips, but this time, she went all the way to the base, and swallowed around the shaft, making the large woman groan. The blue haired woman's cheeks hollowed as she pulled away from the cock slowly, and then gave the tip a sugared kiss.

It was absolutely huge, nearly 10 inches in length and thrumming with life. Peridot's mouth hung open in surprise. How could Lapis fit that whole thing in her mouth? That must have taken a lot of practise.

"Here, give it a lick.." Lapis said softly, grasping the erection and bringing it closer to her mouth. Peridot gulped nervously, and darted out her little tongue to gingerly give it a lick. Lapis smiled warmly, and moved closer to lick the cock as well, her tongue was broad and wide, warming up Jasper's sensitive skin, and Peridot joined in as well, her tongue clever about getting the sensitive spots and attacking the head of her cock. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed, and she moaned softly, watching the two work together.

Occasionally they would swap saliva, Lapis' hand stroking Jasper's length slowly, so, so slowly. She wished her girlfriend would speed up at least a little, until they would return to bringing her pleasure with their tongues. After a while of that, Lapis decided she'd had enough, and told Peridot to try and take it in her mouth. Peridot reluctantly agreed, and let the tip pass through her lips, her mouth was soft and warm.

Jasper's eyes widened, and she hissed in surprise when her cock grazed her teeth, but Lapis guided her through it, telling her how she should suction her lips to her teeth in order to prevent that, and that she should keep going. The shaft was already soaking wet with saliva and pre-cum, and Peridot's lips were so soft and delicate. Jasper hummed her approval, and a hand went to bury itself in Peridot's hair, but was swatted away by Lapis.

"That's it.." Lapis encouraged, and gently pushed her head further down, watching intently as Peridot's head bobbed back and forth. Lapis then began to push a little harder, making Peridot take even more into her mouth. Peridot felt the cock push further into her throat, and she prevented herself from gagging by swallowing. Jasper grunted with pleasure, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Keep going, she's almost there.." Lapis said with anticipation, and Peridot let it happen. She was loving this, the girl could feel herself practically dripping on the floor. Jasper moaned as Peridot sped up, saliva gargling in her throat and eyes half-lidded. 

"Gonna come..!" Jasper gasped, looking down at the two. Lapis locked eyes with her, knowing she was enjoying this, how could she not? She held Peridot's head in place as Jasper came all over Peridot's mouth, it was creamy and warm, but had one of the weirdest tastes she'd ever experienced.

When Jasper had finished, she brought Peridot closer, and locked lips with her. Her tongue invaded the other's mouth, sharing Jasper's spend between them. They swapped it from one mouth to the other over and over, mixing it with saliva until Lapis eventually swallowed most of it.

"What do you think, Jaspy, ready for another round?" Lapis asked, and Jasper grinned sheepishly. Lapis stood up, and waved her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom then." She said, casually stripping off her clothes. Peridot watched in awe as her shirt came off, and then her bra. Jasper stood up and followed, taking off her shirt as well.

"I guess Lapis is calling the shots…as usual." Jasper laughed to herself, and entered the room, as well as Peridot. Lapis was now completely naked, and waited for the other two to strip as well. After they were all stripped of their clothing, Lapis instructed Jasper to lay down on her back, and grabbed a condom from their bedside table.

"It's your lucky day, Peri," she said, carefully ripping open the package and taking out the condom.

"W-wait, you want me to…Lapis..that's way too big, it'll never fit!" She squeaked, her eyes darting down to look at the throbbing monster of a cock that belonged to Jasper.

"We'll make it fit.." she said in a sultry tone, and unrolled the condom onto Jasper's cock, smiling to herself. Peridot gulped yet again, convinced Lapis was out of her mind if she thought Peridot would be able to take that…thing inside her. Lapis took her hand, and brought her closer to Jasper, the lips of her cunt spreading over the shaft as she sat on top of it, not yet being penetrated.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine..." Lapis assured her, and reached a hand down to toy with the blonde's clit. Peridot bit her lip, moaning softly as Lapis' finger swirled around the sensitive nub, making her even wetter than she already was. 

"Alright, I'm going to guide it into you, okay?" She said, and Peridot lifted herself above the cock in preparation to be penetrated. Lapis rubbed the head along the entrance, and then Peridot lowered herself down. It pushed past her lips and sunk into her soaking wet cunt. Jasper sighed, her gaze held on Peridot's pretty little pussy. Jasper had to admit, she didn't think it would fit either.

Lapis' hands splayed over Peridot's hips, and guided her further down, lower and lower until Peridot was halfway, and she was panting softly. Jasper's mouth hung open, her mind blank. All she could think about was how tight Peridot was. She was even tighter than Lapis.

"Oh, that's it, just a little more..you're doing so well.." Lapis whispered over the skin of her neck, kissing and nipping gently, pushing her down to let her girlfriend's cock sink further inside. Jasper groaned when Peridot made it all the way to the base, and Peridot squeaked, ghosting a hand over her abdomen. She was surprised it had even fit inside her at all.

"Fuck, Peridot, you're tight.." Jasper bit out, her eyes squeezed shut as Peridot's cunt already began to twitch around the cock. Lapis reached down to toy with Peridot's clit again, pulling broken moans out of her as she did so. Her sheath clenched around Jasper's shaft, and Jasper let out a breathy moan. The pressure was unbearable, she wouldn't last long while she was inside Peridot.

"Mm, doesn't that feel good?" Lapis hummed in Peridot's ear, and she shuddered in response. Jasper's hips twitched, a silent plea for her to move her hips, and Peridot decided to humor her. Peridot slowly brought her hips up, and then back down, causing Jasper's cock to jab her somewhere rather sensitive. Peridot's eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth hung open. She could get used to a dick like this.

Meanwhile, Lapis backed away and let Peridot do as she pleased, moving closer to Jasper this time.

"I told you this would be fun.." Lapis whispered to Jasper, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Jasper only stared at her, panting as Peridot sped up. She was swollen and throbbing, and Peridot's tight cunt felt like heaven.

"This is making me so wet.." Lapis commented, admiring Peridot, with her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and concentrated look on her face. Jasper licked her lips, watching as Lapis dipped a finger between the lips of her pussy, and then letting Jasper lick off her juices.

"You want more?" Lapis said with a sly smirk, and Jasper nodded silently, currently at a loss for words. Lapis chuckled, and swung a leg over Jasper's face, her wet cunt just above her pillowy lips. The woman got to work right away, dragging her broad tongue over Lapis' folds.

"Ahhn, that's it, Jasper…" Lapis moaned, and splayed a hand over one of her breasts, pinching a nipple between two of her fingers. She watched as Peridot bounced up and down on Jasper's cock, moaning every time it hit her where it really counted. The blonde had nearly reached her orgasm, she just needed a little nudge over the edge.

"Mm…how's my girlfriend's cock..?" Lapis panted, leaning in to give Peridot a mouth full of tongue. She accepted it without hesitation, grinding her hips in fast circles on Jasper's cock, moaning near constant.

"You gonna come?" Lapis whispered, her hips twitching as Jasper drove her large tongue into her opening, driving her absolutely insane. Peridot nodded, desperation in her eyes.

"Come then.." Lapis hissed, reaching down and mashing a thumb into Peridot's swollen bundle of nerves. The woman keened loudly, her eyes watering as she had one of the best orgasms of her life. She shook violently and her hips twitched sporadically, causing Jasper to moan loudly into Lapis' cunt.

"Gon' come…!" Jasper growled, muffled underneath Lapis, but she heard her underneath all the noise. Peridot was still wantonly swinging her hips, milking it out of her with her tight sheath, clenching down on her tightly. Lapis rubbed a hand over Jasper's abdomen, and then toyed with one of her nipples. The large woman came with a long, loud moan, attempting to get deeper inside Peridot. The condom caught all of her spend, and Jasper sighed heavily with relief.

"Mm, don't forget about me.." Lapis said, grinding her hips down into Jasper's face, causing her to attack her clit rather harshly. The lithe woman cried out with the onslaught on her little bundle of nerves, she felt as if it was on fire. Lapis came rather suddenly, it was a swift and quick orgasm, only broken moans leaving her mouth and her cunt rubbed up against Jasper's mouth.

Lapis and Peridot clasped their hands together as not to fall over, and carefully got off of Jasper. The woman was soaked between her legs and had Lapis' juices smeared all over her face. She sat up, and wiped it off with her arm, proving to be ineffective.

"I told you this would be fun.." Lapis said, leaning up against Jasper. The larger woman smiled, and gave Lapis a sugared kiss on the lips.

"Gross.." Lapis laughed, rubbing the back of her hand over her mouth. Peridot was still recovering from such an intense experience, she'd never had anything like it.

Later, Lapis had encouraged Peridot to have a shower before leaving, and after a shower, hugging Lapis and Jasper goodbye, and leaving their apartment, Lapis turned to look at Jasper. 

"You know, I never got to fuck you…" Lapis said in a hushed tone, her hand finding itself on Jasper's chest.

"Lapis, I'm spent, I don't think I ca-" Jasper was interrupted when Lapis' hand wandered down further and squeezed her member, causing her cheeks to become red.

"Jaspy…I'm so wet, I only came once…" she complained, and Jasper sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, but don't blame me when I make your legs all useless." She chuckled, and Lapis gasped playfully, dragging her towards their bedroom again.


End file.
